


Try Harder Next Time

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: Fictober 2018 [14]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, buccaneer is such a hard character for me to get into for some reason?, it's not quite shippy yet but, sort of a character study?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: Buccaneer thinks about the lesson he learned from Major Miles before they both worked at Fort Briggs.





	Try Harder Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the lovely Pigeonfluff, my Beta reader and Fiance!

“Buccaneer… You’ll be sparring with Miles today.”

Alexei grinned. He’d been hoping he’d get to spar against Miles for weeks now. The Ishvallan man was a legend among their cohort, boasting an undefeated hand-to-hand record. Alexei Natalia Buccaneer intended to destroy that record. He stepped into the sparring ring, grinning with all his teeth, just like the bear he claimed to be. Across from him stood Basir Miles. The Ishvallan looked almost… _bored_ with the situation. The rest of the boys circled around them.

“And… go!”

Alexei lunged, intending to get his arms around the smaller man, but his hands grasped only air. He was about to turn when he felt a sharp kick to the back of his knee. He toppled, hitting the ground with an audible thud that knocked the wind out of him. He tried to get up but he couldn’t breath.

“Try harder next time,” Miles said, his voice perfectly neutral. Alexei’s eyes followed as the Ishvallan walked away. If he’d been able to, Alexei would have growled. He wouldn’t let Miles beat him.

***

Miles left a few weeks after the sparring match, transferred to the Central campus. Alexei grumbled about it, but he quickly returned to the normal routine of things. They would be getting their field assignments soon, and he was hoping to be sent further north than the Academy campus. His family hailed from the border of Drachma and Amestris, and it would be nice to be able to see his family from time to time.

Getting assigned to Fort Briggs was the opportunity of a lifetime. The Northernmost defense of Amestris was a wonderful position for him. The fresh, snow-filled air and the beautiful white of the Briggs mountains excited Alexei to no end.

He quickly distinguished himself, impressing General Anderson to no end. Alexei was quickly promoted to a First Lieutenant and given a charge of one of the exploration expeditions.

The bear came out of nowhere. Alexei had the time to send his men out of harm’s way, but he didn’t have time to stop the paw from swiping at him. He groaned, pain flashing through his body. He couldn’t focus on anything else. But it didn’t stop him from fighting back, scaring the bear away.

“It’ll take more than that to kill me. Try harder, next time,” he groaned before passing out in the snow, his blood staining the pure white a deep crimson.

***

Three years. Alexei was excluded from the military for three years. Three years of Automail surgery, recovery, and more red tape than he wanted to deal with. Eventually, he ended up back at Fort Briggs, resuming his position as General Anderson’s right hand. He worked hard, trying to prove himself, and, despite his injury, he rose to the rank of Captain.

“It looks like I’m transferring to Central, Alexei,” General Anderson said one day. He had called his new Captain to the office in order to discuss things.

“Alright, Sir. Who else is coming? I’ll have them begin preparing--”

“Alexei. You’ll be staying here.”

“I’m sorry, Sir?”

“The new General coming to replace me isn’t familiar with the Fort’s operation. I want you to stay here and help the transition.”

“O-oh, yes Sir,” Alexei murmured. He saluted quickly.

“You’re dismissed.”

Alexei nodded and left the office. His heart sank. As much as he loved being home in the North, the chance to see Central was something that didn’t happen every day. “Try harder next time,” he muttered to himself. The Ishvallan’s words had become something of a mantra to him, ever since that fight. He sighed, and began walking himself to the cafeteria. There was a lot of work to do in order to make this transition as smooth as possible, and he would be damned if he’d do it on an empty stomach.

***

Captain Alexei Buccaneer stood at attention. Fort Briggs’ new general was arriving today. As the last remnant of the old regime, Alexei felt he had certain duties. He’d made sure that the dorms were in top shape, that the men were on their best behavior. Everything had to be perfect.

The door to the fort creaked open, and the most intimidating woman Alexei had ever seen walked in. She must be the new General.

“Who’re you?” she growled, perfectly blue eyes narrowing. Alexei saluted, trying to seem more impressive.

“Captain Alexei Buccaneer. I was General Anderson’s second-in-command. Is there anything I can do to assist your transition?”

“Miles, have the Captain here show you the files. Organization is your first priority.” For the first time, Alexei noticed the man behind the female general. His stark white hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he had yet to remove his snow goggles, despite being inside the fort now.

“Of course, General. Is there anything else?”

“That’s all for now. I’ll be making my inspection immediately,” she replied, stalking off.

Miles turned to Alexei. “If you would be so kind as to show me an open bunk in the dormitories, and then the records room? The General is very particular about--”

“You!” Alexei growled. “I thought you looked familiar, but your voice…”

“Have we met?” Miles replied, a curious tilt to his head.

“Don’t play dumb! You _humiliated_ me back at the Academy! What are you doing here?”

“Is that how they address superior officers here in the North? General Armstrong won’t be happy with that.”

“Superior? Bah. You weren’t even the best in our class before you changed campuses.”

“But I am your superior. Captain Buccaneer, yes? I am Major Basir Miles, adjutant to General Olivier Mira Armstrong. You would do well to keep your tongue in check, especially around the General.”

“Does the General know you’re Ishvallan?”

The Major froze. “The General is aware of my heritage. It doesn’t bother her, or me.”

Buccaneer growled again. “After you get settled in, I want a rematch.”

Miles sighed. “I don’t remember fighting you before. I’ve certainly never fought anyone with automail.”

Alexei flinched at the mention of his arm. “I didn’t have this back in the day. I suppose three years makes a hell of a difference, doesn’t it? After all, we were in the same class in the Academy, yet here you are, already a Major.”

“My rank is due to my abilities and skills. The general respects me. Now, the dormitories and the records room please.”

Alexei groaned and stalked off in the opposite direction of the General. Miles followed behind quickly, their bootsteps echoing in the cement hallways. “The General’s quarters have a room for an adjutant. Why won’t you be staying there?”

“General Armstrong won’t be staying in the General’s quarters. She believes in being one of the men. She’ll work alongside all of you to make sure things are going the way she wants.”

“I see.”

They fell back into silence. Buccaneer showed Miles to an empty bunk, and Miles smiled. “This will do quite nicely,” he replied, setting his bag down. “Captain Buccaneer?”

“Yes, _Sir_?”

Miles grinned and took a step closer to Alexei. He slammed a hand against the wall, and Alexei felt cornered despite the near foot in height he had on the Ishvallan. “After I begin reorganizing the records room, and once the General authorizes it… If you wish, we can certainly spar again. But if you’re trying to get a rise out of me, I assure you it won’t really work. You’ll just have to try harder next time.”

Miles’ face dropped back into a neutral expression as he stepped back. Alexei could feel his heart racing. Major Miles was certainly overwhelming. Alexei would have to do better, would have to finally win. His chance was finally within his grasp.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
